A Final Journey
by anagain
Summary: This is based in the time between Everquest and Everquest 2, during the the war of the Fay. Two siblings, and a friend, must make a journey to save Kassanya from the ravages of the Tier'Dal. These are characters aged from when they were my played characte


**A Final Journey**

The time was one of dread. The potent war machine of the combined might of the Tier 'dal, their troll allies, and the orcs of Faydwar held the lands of the elves in a vice-like grip. The forests burned, black ash covering what parts of the once beautiful lands of Tunare that were not aflame, and the air had a foul stench to it. Bodies of the elves kin lay on the floor, all around, the sheer volume meaning that not every single one could receive the journey to the after-life that it deserved.

Despite the horrors of recent times, spring had come early to the Faydark that year. Even wildflowers had poked their heads above the ash to see what was occurring in the lands of Tunare. It was strangely comforting to Kagain Anagain, that despite the carnage and the despair, that faced these lands, there was still the life of a small flower that could grace the forest floor. Kagain knelt and placed his nose to the flower. He inhaled deeply, the scent of that flower made him feel alive again. It was especially contrasting, for in recent times he had only felt dead. So many of friends and his kin had passed on since the Tier 'dal, and their accompanying hordes, had attacked. His beloved homeland was in ruin, his home of his youth destroyed and burnt to a smouldering ash. Deep down he was angry. Angry that the world he cherished so richly had been allowed to come to this. He longed to turn his anger to vengeance and curse those he despised for their treachery. There was something else that must come first, however.

"Why do we stop Kagain? I fear that if I pause for too long, then I may not resume again."

"Nonsense, my sister. You are as strong as you always were. You have the will of Karana and the love of Tunare flowing through your veins. They will keep you strong and guide you to safety." Kagain lied, in all honesty, for he knew how weak his sister was. It would not bode well, though, to let his emotions betray him.

"Oh, Kagain, I wish it were true, alas I do grow weary. This war has robbed me of all that I had to keep life warm."

"Kassanya Anagain...I will not leave you to die in this self promoted misery that you have concocted." Kagain sounded nearly angry, emotions this time being allowed to betray him.

"I will miss you when I have passed on, dear brother." Kassanya moved over and kissed Kagain lightly on the forehead. "You have been the shining beacon that I have always aimed to follow. From the day you rescued me from my prospective fate on the plains of the Karanas, to this day, when you lead me to the safety of Kaladim."

"An' Kaladim we shall reach, oh beautiful maiden o' the west. Whoi 'ave we stopped, we 'as many leagues to travel yet? Oi will carry you if Oi must, moi delightful one."

Kassanya laughed, a laugh weary with age. "Ahh, Gaerrun, my faithful companion. Though I never accepted your advances, you always kept them coming. You have been a true friend to me, a face that I will never forget."

"Nonsense, wench, you loved me wit' all yer 'eart. You were just scared t' show it." The small, grizzled dwarf let loose a booming laugh and reached his arm around Kassanya's waist and gave a tight squeeze.

Kassanya smiled, and then jokingly slapped the dwarf on his hand. "Gaerrun, stop that." She chuckled to herself, and Gaerrun removed his arm from Kassanya's waist and, instead, gripped her hand tightly, an embrace of friends.

Kagain looked wryly over at his sister and the old dwarf. "Come we must move if we are to make the mountains by sunset. I would hate to meet a party of orcs in this hell that has been imagined by evil." He had clearly decided to change his tact. His sister clearly knew her condition, and he would not let his emotions betray him again. Besides if Gaerrun were able to put a brave face on proceedings, then so, too, should he be able to.

"Yer brother, the druid, is correct moi sweetness, we must move. Oi 'ave scouted the area an' Oi saw no soign of raiding parties. The fight grows long in Kelethin, an' it 'as sucked up all the 'ordes resources. Oi said Oi would carry ye if Oi must, and Oi am not a dwarf to back down on me word, so if ye prefers t' walk then ye would be woise t' move."

Kassanya laughed, again. "No Gaerrun, you are not. I will heed your words, and those of my brother. Let us continue then." Kassanya moved on a ways, then turned and beckoned for her two companions to follow. "Well come then, my men, we do not have all day."

Her voice was cheeky in its sublimity and it had Gaerrun roaring a laughter ringing with all the grace of a Kaladim ale house. "Ahhh-aaa, Kassanya Anagain, always the encourager. At least ye encouraged me 'eart moi ethereal pearl o' incandescence."

Even Kagain, so often the solemn one, could show a sign of happiness at this move from his sister, and a wry smile hit the corner of his mouth. "She certainly is the encouraging one, Gaerrun...though she always had a habit of encouraging the wrong things." The three laughed together, Kassanya giving her brother a slight humoured nudge. It was a laugh that only true friends could share, and laughter gave Kagain a chance to forget his concerns.

With that, the three of them set off into the gloom of the now dead Faydark, The sly, old dwarf leading the way, his sword ever watchful for the orc menace of Crushbone. He would be ready for the face of evil, and Kassanya knew it. It would take a powerful orc to shy the battle lustful dwarf into standing down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The companions' journey continued for many hours, an ever cautious march across a territory stained by the enemies' crusades. Kassanya had much to occupy her mind during that time, and the thoughts rang out like gulls hovering over a fishing vessel. Though she hated to let it show, or to remember it, she was old now. She was not blessed with the lifespan of an elf or a dwarf, she was merely human. Though her race was resourceful, and had inhabited or visited nearly every corner of Norrath, they were frail in respect of their age. The group had travelled many days now, from the once thought safety of Kelethin, where Kassanya had stayed, hoping to last out this dreadful war. Kelethin, however, had turned from the peaceful place that it once was, into the portal to hell that the evil hordes had made it. It had been just a few years since the Tier 'dal hordes had descended upon the Faydark. They had already demoted the gleaming white alabaster walls of Felwithe to rubble, and now they had begun their tireless hostilities upon the wooden palisades and promenades of Kelethin. It had been time for the friends to leave; for Kassanya to find sanctuary.

Kassanya had begun to tire recently, and Kagain was aware of it. She had hardly become careful to hide it, though Kagain was often keen to hide the fact that it distressed him. He had used all of his powers of restoration to keep his sister strong and he was becoming desperate to get her away from that burnt and ruined forest. Kassanya was, of course, not truly his sister, the druid having rescued her from the clutches of heartless bandits when she was but a baby. Her mother's dying wish, as Kagain had tried valiantly to attend to her wounds, was that he take young Kassanya with him and see to it that she had a life of note, and a loving, caring home. She had been no more than an infant then, and he had indeed lived up to her mothers wish, giving Kassanya a home, with him and his family in the Faydark. Kagain was determined to see that pledge to an end; he would not let her become yet another victim of this war. He had wished to use his magics to teleport her away to distant lands. His fear was, though, that the magics would harm her. Teleporting was not a journey for the weak, and he feared Kassanya may not endure it. So it was that they walked their lonely path through those dead forests in search of the mountains that would offer them a haven; the mountains of Butcherblock, and the home of the dwarven kinship.

Kassanya had taken it upon herself to study the ways of the rangers of Karana. Though it had not exactly been to Kagain's liking he consented as it seemed to develop a keen desire in her. She trained under the watchful eye of Hager Sureshot of the Surefall Glade, and the mentorship of such a trusted and knowledgeable man had made Kagain somewhat more understanding. Through her teachings, Kassanya had finally traced her beginnings to the Jagged Pine forest, a remote region of woodland on the northern reaches of Antonica. Whilst she truly longed to die in the beautiful forests of the Faydark, she also knew that it was now not as great a possibility to die without threat. If she were to die here, then she may just find herself dieing by the hand of evil, a fate she was unwilling to accept. She would choose to die, then, in the equally lush forests of her birth. She knew that Kagain would see to it that she could fulfil this wish. And Gaerrun, too, was an ever resourceful dwarf, whose life was a debt to Kassanya. He would give his life to save hers; she was just sorry that she could never return the depth of affection he showed her, though she knew he understood.

All in all Kassanya had lived a long and unique life, full of wonder and excitement. She had married and had two wonderful children. Her husband, Naredan Oakenshield, had fought in the great battles for Felwithe. It was interesting to note that whilst Kassanya had, of course, taken Naredan's name, it was still commonplace for Kagain to refer to her as Anagain, as was it also common for her to refer to herself as Anagain in his presence, though that did not, in any way, mean that she could forget Naredan. It was his choice and she chose to let him continue for it proved no harm and Naredan had never seemed concerned, as he knew he could never take her brothers love from her. It was just her husband's way; he was as gentle as Kagain could be, though his heart burned with as deep a passion for all things elven. He had died, valiantly, in a hail of Tier 'Dal arrows attempting to protect the king of the elves, and the freedom of his people. It was very much the case that his was a life Kassanya grieved with all her heart. As a Fier 'dal ranger he should have long out-lived her, though fate had taken him from her arms, a fate she despised deeply. Her children had grown up, and had had children of their own. Aralan, her eldest son, still fought bravely for the city of Kelethin. Her daughter, Arael awaited her coming in the great city of Qeynos. She longed to see her daughters beautiful flaxen hair again, but time was running out fast. Kassanya knew short time was. Though she knew that Kagain and Gaerrun would give their hearts to deliver her to the Jagged Pine forests, she did not really expect to see them or even the city of Qeynos that lay on the edge of those realms. The depths of Kaladim may even elude her. All her wants were to no avail. She knew she would indeed die in the forests she had always called home, the once lush, green Faydark. Fate would come to this small party, though she hoped it would be forgiving. This journey was, in essence, a show for her friends. She hated to deceive them, but they had to feel they had done what they could. Maybe her brother knew her inner fears, maybe he didn't. Even if he did, then he would last out the charade. She would endeavour to make her final moments pleasant, but who could tell?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was beginning to draw in and sun began to sink slowly into the horizon, leaving a sky stained red as if it were being bled by the evil hordes. Evening would soon be upon the Faydark, another day almost at an end in these dire times. Gaerrun had moved ahead, on another scouting mission. Though the task of scouting was better utilised by the quick feet of Kagain, it had fallen to Gaerrun to undertake the responsibility. Kagain wished to remain with his sister, his continuation of the duty presented to him all those years ago in the western Karanas. He had known that he would outlive the human woman he called sister, though he had not known it would prove this painful to watch her slowly fade from his reality. Kassanya had certainly proved difficult at times, and her love affair with the art of rangering had always caused Kagain his concerns. Rangers were well known for finding trouble, a trouble that Kassanya had indeed found many a time. It was usually left to Kagain to rescue her from that trouble, an undertaking he had always endeavoured to keep to.

Kassanya looked deeply into her brother's face; she saw the pain he felt, though she could never let him know what she saw, for she understood how emotions made him feel. Why, she thought, are lives so fragile, why must they pass on? First Naredan, now Kagain, though it was she that was leaving him this time. It would have given Kassanya more pleasure than any she could think of to be able to remain with Kagain. He was after-all, her saviour, her guardian, and most of all her friend. She thought, briefly, of all the adventures they had shared, and a smile hit her lips whilst a lone tear began to well in the corner of her eye. "You look lost, dear brother. A thought you would like to share?"

"I can feel the pain of the forest, Kassanya, and it grieves me. The forest also shares your pain, if it could help you it would." Kagain rarely showed his true feelings, and he kept quiet much of what he was thinking, even from the ears of Kassanya.

Kassanya knew what troubled Kagain, though she chose not to reveal to him that knowledge. Secrecy was, after all, the better part of valour, and discretion more so. "It would take more than forests to aid me now, Kagain. Come, let us keep moving, I can feel the warm ale houses of Kaladim calling us." Kagain did not really wish to end things at that point, he wished, with all his heart, that he could do more. He knew, quite well, when his sister wished to change the track of a conversation, so cease he did.

"Ahhhhhh, did someone mention ale? That is a word that is warm to moi 'eart. It will, indeed, be warmth to the soul when we reach moi beloved 'ome." The return of Gaerrun would prove a strong distraction from the pain the siblings felt. In past times his appearance had not been such a blessing, but now Gaerrun was as much family as any member of the Anagains.

Kassanya smiled, warmly, at the approach of the rugged dwarf. "Somehow I knew that the mention of ale houses would signal the return of our dwarven friend, he has an ear for particular words. So Gaerrun how is the forest? Tell us; is the path ahead safe to travel?"

Gaerrun's faced showed a revealing concern, the dwarf was never good at hiding his feelings, especially when accompanied by Kassanya. He cherished the human ranger more than many men would have imagined, and somewhat ignored that she had been lost to him, in her marriage to Naredan. Deep in his heart he knew that his admiration, for her, would never (and had never) be returned, he wished only to aid her and enjoy her company his own way. "Oi fear the way ahead has its' perils, moi glistening diamond of shining brilliance. Oi encountered orcs, savage as the noight is wild. We must skirt 'round 'em, though it will take toime."

Kagains' face took on an air of firmness. "Time is something we do not have, my friend. How many orcs would you say?"

"Per'aps 'alf of a dozen. You think we c'n pass safely, Kagain. Oi would not loike to risk that more of them evil bastards is 'iding out there."

"I do not think that we have much choice. The day grows old, and I do not wish to remain out here by night. Tunare will protect us, I will see to it."

"Come then, my guardians, let us quicken the pace." Kassanya began to move ahead, a sudden tenacity showing in her voice.

"Ahhh that's moi girl. That is, indeed, a foine specimen of gal that ye has, druid." Gaerrun jogged to catch up with Kassanya, and reached out his arm to support her.

Kagain remained behind for an instance. Quietly, he whispered to himself. "I know, Gaerrun. How I know." A brief tear touched his cheek, his hand reaching up to end its lonely and unwelcome journey, and he set off after his companions.

It was a short time later that tragedy struck. Deep, gruff voices were heard from the charred undergrowth ahead.

"Orcs." Kagain cursed. "Well these orcs will meet the power of Tunare."

Gaerrun knew the danger. His lust for battle was great, and burned, like the fires of Halas, deep in his veins. Gaerrun was also equally able at spotting a need for waiting until the perfect time. He saw that Kagain was clearly about to march off into an unknown situation, and it was his steady head that would save the bold elf. Kagain followed his emotions, but Gaerrun would have to help him refrain from doing so, for his own sake, and also that of his sisters. He reached forward and grabbed the sleeve of Kagain's tunic. "Be still, druid, we do not know the situation that we face yet. T' move in unawares would be suicide."

"I will not let them harm my sister." Kagains' voice was angry now, yet it was laced with fear. The power began to well up inside him, a red hue forming about his hands. It was as if the power was beginning to control him, though Kassanya knew that Kagain had full command over it, it merely enjoyed to exert a little of itself over Kagain from time to time. Kagain began to wrench away from the small, muscular warrior, his desire to end the lives of the orcs ahead becoming more apparent by the second. Kassanya was becoming tense, and she edged closer to Gaerrun as he wrestled with Kagains blood lust. This was not a normal manner for Kagain; it was bought on by his desire to escort his sister from danger, bought on by the emotions he was usually so keen to hide. These emotions were now dangerously brimming to the surface.

"No Kagain, Oi will not let you risk your loife in this way." As Gaerrun reached out, to increase the grip on Kagains tunic, he was pulled forward and his foot landed squarely upon a large twig that had escaped the inferno which raged through the Faydark in months previous.

SNAP!

The sound was like that of a thunderbolt, a noise so deafening that it could have woken the entire forest. The orcs had heard it; they were advancing on the companions now, their movement savage and barbaric. More prey for the great war machine of the Tier 'dal was all that they saw the three friends as, they did not see, nor did they care, about the great journey they were upon.

Kagain sunk back, as he saw the approach of the hulking orcs. There were five of them, their skin green and covered in war paint. He had never had these concerns before, it was like fear. It was not a fear for his life, it was a fear for his sisters and he could not let her die here, not now, not after all they had shared. Still, despite the unwanted fear, the magic welled up in his veins, it was strong now, great arcs of colour radiated from his hands in great helixes of colour. It was then that he froze, the arcs of colour just hanging there, like a feather on a still wind. What froze him, he was not entirely sure, and he just could not force the power, he wielded so potently, to assert itself upon his enemies. For the first time in his life he did not know how to act.

Gaerrun was already upon the orcs. "You will not 'ave my Kassanya!" he cried. His great blade, swinging like a pendulum, barely missed the head of one of the orcs in one great cascade of motion. A second rotation found its niche in the calf of a smaller orc. The orc howled in pain, as it collapsed to the floor, blood spraying from its' injured leg. Gaerrun laughed, the rhythm of battle firmly etched in his blood now. There was nothing Gaerrun enjoyed more than a tussle with an orc. He pulled a small knife from a belt at his waste and, dipping forward, he plunged the long blade deep into the neck of the now incapacitated orc, all the while evading the blows of the other orcs weapons. Alas it was that the brave and fearless warrior had not noticed the robes of a Tier 'dal wizard hidden behind a large, burnt oak tree. The Tier 'Dal were easily as sneaky as the most cunning fox, and had become known for concealing themselves within groups of their loutish allies of the orcish horde. The orcs were brutal and un-forgiving in battle and the sudden appearance of a Tier 'Dal arcanist could prove instantly fatal to an unsuspecting foe.

Kassanya's eyes may have been old, but she _had_ seen the danger. "Gaerrun, watch the wizard." She cried, as she saw the evil sorceror raise his arms, bright streaks of colour emerging from his fingers, ready to make its terrible journey to the casters quarry. Her hands reached behind her back, a movement defying the ageing in her bones, and she pulled aloft a huge bow. Next came an arrow, sleek and powerful in it's' design. The feathers at its end rippled softly as her fingers brushed along their breadth. This was as deadly, a weapon, as the sharpest, most powerful blade in the right hands, and Kassanya's had always been those hands.

The dark magic further shone from the hands of the Tier 'dal wizard, his arcane chants scratched and gnawed at the skin. Then the arrow hit him, its force lethal and breathtakingly accurate. He was sent lurching backwards, dark, viscous blood frothing from his mouth. He was sent crashing against a large oak tree, the force of the collision winding him, and he grunted loudly, clearly in some pain. Then he just stood there, staring blindly ahead of him. Looking down at his chest, he saw the shocking sight of the arrow firmly protruding from his chest, a river of dark red blood trickling from the wound. The sight shook him like a giant tremor, all the life vanishing from his eyes. Kassanya's' aim had been straight, despite her years. The magic died from the wizard's hands and he slumped back against the tree, his life extinguished.

"Gaerrun!" Kassanya shrieked. "Look out." Sweat ran down her forehead in rivulets, her heart beat like a frenzied battle drum. Gaerrun had been busy with the orcs whilst Kassanya had lethally stolen the life from the cunning Tier 'Dal sorcerer. Two more orcs had fallen; gaping, blood drenched wounds upon their now lifeless bodies. But a large, boorish looking orc had escaped his attentions, and now bore down on him, incensed into wanting his life.

Gaerrun had not seen the almighty swing of the large orcs warhammer. The hammer came down, on his chest, with a crushing force, knocking Gaerrun firmly off his feet. He flew back against the trunk of another oak tree, winded and bleeding.

Then Kagain was there. Whatever had frozen him had dissipated. The magic he possesed was stronger than ever now, he could not let these monsters harm his homeland again. Enough was enough.

Fire hit the orc before he could raise his hammer again. He had moved in for another attack on the now wounded dwarf. Now he was stopped in his tracks, his body surrounded by the blaze of the druid fire consuming and destroying him from the outside. His life over, he fell forward in a crumpled heap, the great hammer falling from his hands and landing on the forest floor leaving a dull, lingering thud.

Another orc burst from the foliage, running like a frenzied madman, his weapon drawn and pointed at the druid. He did not get far, however. The ground before him erupted in a violent torrent of roots and foliage, the pitiful orc being dragged down to a suffocating death, his groans lingering on the wind for a short while.

The remaining orc saw the revengeful carnage about it, and figured it had a choice, stay and challenge Kagain or flee. Turning, it ran like a child possessed with fear. It did not even stop to look back, so great the fear was for its life.

Gaerrun laughed, or at least he tried, at the hurried retreat of the orc. Blood welled up in his throat and his laughter was cut short by a choking cough. "An' well it should run... Oi was just about t' finish 'em off."

Kassanya turned and saw the injured dwarf. She ran over, as fast as her frail legs could carry her. Kneeling down before Gaerrun, she looked into his eyes. A sadness welled up in those eyes, they looked close to the end, for Gaerrun knew his time was soon to lapse. Not that he would let it end without a fight, that is. "Oh Gaerrun." Kassanya sobbed. "You truly are a hero to me."

Gaerrun coughed again. "Oi am roight as rain, m-m-moi beautiful. Come let us continue to Kaladim, now Oi really needs an ale." Gaerrun tried to stand, though he got no further than his hand reaching to the floor to pull himself up. "Or maybe Oi should just stay 'ere." He whispered through a bright smile.

The tears now began to flow freely down the cheeks of Kassanya. "You must not leave Gaerrun, do you understand? I will not allow you to." Gaerrun had truly always been there for Kassanya, from the moment they had first met, till now, his life at an end. He was that loyal friend that never leaves your side, that constant reminder that trust is comprehensive between two friends so close.

Gaerrun smiled, and gripped Kassanya's hand. "Did Oi foight well moi loverley? It were all fer ye of course?" He coughed again, a bloody froth now forming at his mouth.

"You were a true warrior, Gaerrun. Your name will go down as the name of a hero in the halls of Kaladim, I _shall_ see to it." Kassanya now knew that time for the grizzly dwarf was at an end. She reached forward and placed a hand on the dwarves shoulder, her head moved forward and she planted a luxurious kiss firmly on Gaerrun's cheek. "I will never forget you, Gaerrun, my protector and true friend."

Gaerruns eyes shone, one final time, at the touch of Kassanya. He smiled, the warmth of a brave man firmly emblazoned on his face. Then he died, forever at peace, freed to join his fore-fathers in the after-life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassanya stood. "Okay, let us go, brother. We have a place to be." Though Gaerrun's death had hit her deeply, Kassanya was never one to dwell on a thought. Gaerrun would be remembered, and it bode them no well to linger at the scene of a battle; orcs were everywhere.

"I am sorry, I failed you." Kagain was knelt on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Kagain, what is this you speak of? You are no more a failure to me, than Gaerrun was a coward."

Kagain looked up; a stare forced upon his sisters eyes. "But..."

Kassanya moved over and held her brother tightly in her arms. "Tell me brother, what is it you fear?"

"I was paralysed, Kassanya, frozen so that I could not move. If it were not for me, Gaerrun would still be with us. I have failed you." Kagain again bowed his head.

"Gaerrun never was one for waiting, Kagain. You were there when I most needed you, you always have been." Kassanya leant forward and put her head against his. "Without you, Kagain Anagain, I would be living out my life as a bandit of the Karanas, or perhaps I would not have had a life. You have given me more than I could ever ask one person for; you have given me a life worth living."

Kassanya smiled and Kagain realised, instantly, that she was right. She had always been able to do that to him, always able to appeal to his reasoning. Gaerrun, truly, never was one to duck out of a fight. Kagain knew that. He had died the way of the warrior, and he had died knowing he was protecting the woman he cared about. He truly was a hero. Kagain stood and pulled his sister to her feet, with him. "You are right Kassanya. Still, though, I do wish Gaerrun were still with us, I may even miss his banter." He smiled with comment, and Kassanya returned the smile. "Come we must be near the mountains, for they loom over us like giant guardians. We will soon be in their safety."

Kassanya bowed her head, for now she fully realised her fate. It had come to her in that moment, like a sudden and unexpected dawn of realisation. Whether it was welcome was not to be guessed at, but that it had come was not to be argued with, for it had, and it made sense to her. "We are not going to Kaladim, my brother."

"Nonsense Kassanya, what foolish belief do you have in you now?" Kagain looked at her enquiringly.

"Kagain, whenever have you known me to be foolish?" She winked as she asked her brother.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Kagain laughed and Kassanya joined him.

"I think I will spare you the chore." Kassanya, almost immediately, ceased her laughter, leaving a concerned look on her brother's face. She turned and began to move off to the north. "Follow me, brother, and please bring the body of our friend. He deserves a decent burial."

"And where do you take me, sister, there are only orcs and Tier 'dal north of here?"

"We will encounter no foes. Karana and Tunare will see it to it that our path is unhindered. I see it all now...I see where it ends. We are going home."

Kagain began to realise now, he could feel the warmth of Tunare washing over him, cleansing him, helping him to see the truth. He reached down and pulled the still body of Gaerrun over his shoulder. He then joined Kassanya, and they set off north, through the remnants of the great forest that they called home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came and the sun shone greater than any day in recent history over the forests of the Faydark. Kagain sat with his back to a large beech tree. A small bird fluttered down and landed on his shoulder. Kagain turned his head and smiled at the bird, which responded with a burst of beautiful song. Kagain looked around; there were flowers and greenery, all in just this little clearing. A small flock of deer grazed at the edge of the clearing, and a pair of squirrels danced amongst the branches of an oak. "Thankyou Tunare." he whispered, a relaxed smile on his face. "And, of course, Karana." He added, with a broader smile.

Finally, Kagain looked off to the south. There was a small wooden cottage nestled in a pretty garden profuse with colour and the fragrances of a myriad of different flowers. Set amongst the centre of that garden were two graves guarded over by two dull grey tombstones.

Kagain stood up and walked over to the garden. He stopped at the first grave stone that sat decorated by a huge broadsword. On it read an epitaph to the hero that was Gaerrun of Kaladim, the protector of Kassanya. Turning his face towards the heavens, he spoke softly. "Look after this brave soul, Lady Tunare, guide him to his new home. He was honourable in battle, and he deserves a fitting journey into the realm of his brothers. This is one dwarf that truly deserves his place in history."

Kagain then turned to the second stone. A single, shimmering sword stood watch over it, accompanied by an assortment of wildflowers and a long, wooden bow. A single tear spotted Kagains cheek as he read the engraving on the stone. They were simple words, denoting the love that Kassanya had for her lord, Karana, her family and friends, and, of course, her husband. Kagain had no words this time he simply stayed silent in remembrance. He bowed his head in respect, as a single tear dropped to the stone. Looking around he saw the small cottage that had been his childhood home, and that of Kassanyas. It nestled perfectly in the most wondrous gift the god's could ever have given, this little clearing, so distinct from the world outside it, would last forever. Kassanya truly had returned home and she could be at peace now, and Kagain was free to exact retribution on his enemies for the destruction of their forest. Life would go on for Kagain, and his memories would remain in that haven of the gods.


End file.
